


Catching Up

by chibi_tsukiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Catarina is the only one with a brain cell, F/M, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko
Summary: Sometimes Magnus gets too in his head, and who better to set him straight than his best friend!Thank goodness for Catarina Loss!!! <3(this fic references several bookverse! Malec moments, but can still be enjoyed by those who only watched the show)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Magnus and Catarina's relationship and wanted to try my hand at it.  
> I hope I did them justice :)
> 
> Beta Read by my wonderful Angel [ @Jsq86 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86)  
> If you want some quality Malec fics GO CHECK OUT HER WORK!!!!

Magnus needs a distraction. He hits the call button again and taps his fingers on the arm of the chair as he waits for the line to pick up.

*brrrring, brrrrrringggg*

He sighs, shifting to lean his entire right side against the arm of the chair.

*brrrrinnnggg, brrrin-

Suddenly, the ringing cut off.

"My dearest Catarina!" Magnus beams, immediately jumping up from the chair, "I'm so glad you _finally_ decided to answer."

"Well, after the first two missed calls I figured I better, wouldn't want you sending out another search party like last time."

"You weren't answering my calls or texts! It had been three months! I was concerned for my friend, take pity on me!" He hears Catarina grunt in disagreement. "Oh come now Cat, I was really worried then, how was I supposed to know you were off assisting doctors in Malaysia?"

"Because _I told you,_ Magnus. I told you _several times_ that I was going and that I'd be gone for 6 months without a phone."

"Well, excuse me for being a forgetful and worried friend."

He can almost feel her roll her eyes as she sighs at him. "So what can I do you for?" She asks, "and I swear if you're calling to ask about gift advice again, I'll put itching powder in your glitter like you did to Ragnor's hat that one Christmas."

"Now Caterina, there's no need to be cruel" Magnus drawls trying to hide the smile in his voice "that was eons ago, and as I recall you didn't even give me the courtesy of _trying_ to help me. "

"As I said then, I had more important matters to attend to."

"What's more important than matters of the heart?!" Magnus whines placing his hand over his heart dramatically.

"You're hopeless," she says, but Magnus can hear the smile in her voice. "If you're not calling for relationship advice, then there must be something else. So what is it? Did you get caught attempting to hex someone again?"

Magnus scoffs, "Catarina, I'm not 200, I don't 'hex' people"

She pauses for a long moment.

"I don't."

"All right, did you drink Seelie wine again?"

"Gracious no! Dreadful thing, I've more than learned my lesson after that night. Why do you assume that I require your assistance or that I've gotten myself into some sort of catastrophe?"

"Magnus, you're always into something. You're dating a Shadowhunter of all things ."

"You hurt me. Can't a man call one of his oldest and dearest friends just to say hello? It's been months since we've had time to catch up, I thought we could grab a coffee or something." Magnus chews on his bottom lip hoping he was able to play off the knot in his stomach.

There was silence on the other end. "Catarina?"

"Sure, that sounds great. Let me finish up at work"

"You hesitated, why did you hesitate?" Magnus asks worried he may have let on to his troubles.

"I did not. Now, is there someplace you want to meet or?"

"You can just portal here, we can decide then."

"Alright, I'll be about 20 minutes. See you then."

Magnus sets the phone down with a sigh and summons a book he had been translating earlier from the shelf. He stretches his legs out onto the couch and busies himself to keep his mind distracted while he waits for his friend to arrive.

— 45 minutes later —

Magnus smiles as he feels the familiar press against his wards. With a twirl of his fingers the door to his loft swings open. Without looking up from his book as he lays across the couch, he glances at the non-existent watch on his wrist.

"I'm glad I didn't make any reservations. We would have never made it." He smirks.

"Not all of us get to lounge around all day, you know, some of us work for a living."

He peeks up from behind the book to watch as Catarina saunters in from the entryway. He tosses the book over his shoulder, snapping his fingers so that it appears back in its place on the shelf. Before he can get up to greet her, Chairman Meow, who had apparently perched himself on the back of the couch while Magnus had been reading, jumps onto his lap and down to the floor prancing over to Catarina.

He weaves in between her legs rubbing his head along her shin.

She smiles, crouching down to scratch behind his ears.

"Hi there handsome" she coos

"No one ever greets _me_ so emphatically" Magnus pouts swinging his legs off the side of the couch to stand. "I'm beginning to think everyone just loves me for my cat." He states crossing his arms.

"That and no one makes a cocktail quite like you do," Catarina says winking down at the cat.

Magnus snorts. "Perhaps I should quit being High Warlock and open a cat café. I'll call it Banes' Cats and Cocktails."

Catarina laughs shaking her head, "Terrible plan. What would your little Shadowhunters' do?"

"They are not _my_ Shadowhunters!" Magnus protests while Catarina rolls her eyes "Are you going to spend your whole visit with my cat or the person who actually invited you over?"

"Uh oh, someone's getting jealous" Catarina whispers to Chairman Meow while continuing to pet his head.

Content with the attention he's received, The Chairman gives one last head rub against Catarina's palm before traipsing past Magnus, making sure to wrap his tail around Magnus' leg before disappearing into the bedroom.

Magnus watches Catarina as she stands back up, her glamour slowly billowing off of her, revealing her royal blue skin and snow colored hair. She scrunches up her nose, as she stands on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck giving him a tight squeeze. "Hi, Magnus," she says into his collarbone.

Magnus hugs her back, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head. "It's good to see you my little blue dove." He feels Catarina give him a smack on the back of his neck in response. He chuckles, "Now then, sit, tell me everything."

"I thought you said you wanted to go for coffee?" Catarina asks, taking a step back.

Magnus grins and with a wave of his hand, he summons two large coffees onto his coffee table, _Joe, the Art of Coffee_ logo printed on the cardboard sleeves. He gestures towards the chair across from the couch. Catarina quirks an eyebrow at him before grabbing the cup off the table. She plops down into the chair, crossing her legs along the ottoman and takes a long sip from the cup.

Magnus relaxes back onto the couch, "So, how are you, my dear?" He reaches for the cup on the table. "Last I heard you were going to a conference upstate. How was it?"

Catarina stares at him for a long moment her eyebrows disappearing into her ivory bangs.

"What?" Magnus asks.

"You actually want to hear about my boring work conference?"

Magnus tilts his head, "Have you been away so long that you've forgotten what 'catching up' means?"

Catarina shakes her head "I _know_ what it _means_ " she starts, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "but Magnus, we've been friends for centuries. When you call it's usually because you need my help getting you out of something or to ask for my advice regarding some aspect of your relationship. Especially since you started dating that Lightwood fellow."

"I don't always call you to help me with Alexander."

Catarina gives him a knowing glare and begins to count on her fingers "his birthday, your first date, the fiasco in Europe, when you broke up with him, when—"

“All right" Magnus interrupts holding up his hand, "forgive me for valuing advice from my best friend.”

Catarina snorts, "I'd buy that, except you never seem to listen to _any_ advice I give you."

Magnus takes a quick sip of coffee to hide his grin.

"Where is Romeo anyway?"

Magnus blinks. "If you mean Alexander, he's at the Institute,” He says casually while fiddling with the cardboard sleeve. "He went on a mission with blondie last night."

"And he didn't come back? That's surprising" she notes.

"He has responsibilities just as I do, he'll come back once he's finished,” Magnus reasons.

Catarina scoffs, "I'm aware Magnus, I'm just surprised is all since I'm the one you're usually texting while you're up until the early hours waiting for him to get home."

Magnus shrugs, but he feels a pang in his chest regardless. The same pang he had felt this morning when he awoke without the familiar smell of coffee in the air.

"Did something happen?" She asks.

“No,” Magnus answers quickly "Why would you assume something happened?" He looks back down at his hands as if here were checking his nail polish.

Catarina shrugs, taking a sip of her coffee. "Just asking…" she pauses "Look, I know what you said about wanting to see me…"

"I did-I do—“

"But I also know _you_ and I saw the way you tensed up while you were talking about him."

Magnus looks back up and he's met with his friends starlight gaze. Her blue eyes scan his face, she's searching for something, for what Magnus isn't sure. He's never been one to let others read his emotions. He doesn't like being transparent, but with Catarina, he might as well be stained glass, his thoughts, and emotions reflecting onto her like a kaleidoscope.

"Magnus?"

"Hm?" Magnus hums, blinking to bring himself back out of his head. "Yes?"

Catarina takes a deep breath and sets her coffee down on the table in front of her, moving to sit almost completely on the ottoman. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Magnus responds in a laugh. It was the truth. Nothing was wrong, everything was fine.

" _Magnus_ ," Catarina leans forward, her voice taking that Motherly tone it always did when she knew Magnus was running. He wasn't getting out of this and if he didn't get it off his chest then Alec might notice when he returns and Magnus didn't want that. He didn't want to cause problems or make Alec worry.

"Nothing is wrong Catarina, I assure you. Nothing happened." He watches her sit back, crossing her legs. "I guess… I've just been…thinking _…._ about Alexander and me."

Catarina raises an eyebrow.

Magnus huffs and settles the coffee cup in his lap. "It's just…I know that I'm a lot to handle —"

"I think he handles you just fine,” Catarina mutters.

"—and I try not to be too much.”

"Are you saying you're still holding yourself back? Magnus we've talked about this, Alec has more than—"

"I'm not. It's just…lately…." Magnus trails off trying to find the right words to describe his worry.

"Lately?... What? Has he not been treating you well?"

"No! No, he's, he's perfect.”

"Nobody's perfect Magnus"

_But he is._ Magnus thinks. _He's everything._ It had always surprised him, how quickly Alec had latched onto his heart. It seemed ridiculous at first, this Shadowhunter who had sympathized when Magnus had talked about the struggles of a Downworlder. Magnus had sworn to himself not to get involved with anyone for a while, especially not a Shadowhunter. But then Alec laughed at his joke and his smile lit up Magnus' soul like fireworks.

_"Magnus?"_ Caterina eyes him, waiting for a response and Magnus shakes his head.

"He is good for me, too good I'm afraid, he's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Then what's the problem?"

He leans back in the couch his hands curling around his cup until his knuckles turn white, "am I enough?" he whispers.

Catarina's eyes widen for a moment before softening. "Magnus," she says quietly, "of course you're enough."

Magnus shakes his head. "I know I'm" he raises his hand and gestures vaguely around him "you know" he sets the cup down on the table in front of him and stands "enough" he finishes using air quotes to frame the word. "Ragnor would say, I can crowd an empty room."

Catarina smirks fondly as Magnus stands and begins to pace around the sitting area.

"All my life I've been told how empirical, outlandish, and over the top I am, but it never seems to make a difference!" He says throwing his arms out in exasperation. "How can I be too much and still not enough?"

Catarina watches him as he pauses, caught in a web of memories. He shakes his head clear of them and continues.

"And before you say it, I know. I'm the one who always says stay in the moment. Live for _now_ not _then_. And it's not that I'm spending all my time worrying about it. Really, and things are going great with Alexander, truly they are. He's done and does so much for me every day and I'm not just talking about the large scale things. I mean the small things, like the way he brushes the hair from my face when I'm stirring a potion, or how he always has a cup of tea ready for me when I get lost in research for hours, or how he insists on doing the dishes by hand after dinner when he knows I can just magic them clean because he says I shouldn't use my magic on frivolous things. And he's _always_ trying not just with me, but with everyone and with everything he does and I just" he pauses again running a hand through his hair.

"I just want to be everything I can possibly be for him. I want to give him everything he's given me and so much more and I worry that one day he may realize that I can't. That what I have to give isn't enough or worse, that everything I am is too much. "

“Magnus," Catarina raises her hand, but Magnus doesn't hear her, too lost in his rant.

"And of course Alexander would never say anything if he felt unfulfilled, not unless I asked and I can't possibly do that and—"

“ _Magnus,"_ Catarina calls summoning a small forcefield around Magnus, stopping him in his tracks. He blinks at the invisible wall, dumbfounded for a moment.

"Come here,” Catarina orders, looping a string of magic around Magnus' wrist leading him back over to the couch. He flops down on the cushion, pouting, like a child who’s been denied ice cream for dinner.

"I'm sorry Catarina, I didn't mean to go on like that. I really did want to see you. You're always able to make sense of everything, of well" he gestures to himself, "me."

"Is that why you've kept me around all these years?" She chuckles, "and here I thought it was for my impeccable wit."

Magnus smirks looking up to the ceiling. Catarina moves over to sit next to Magnus on the couch.

"Do you remember what you told me after your _romantic_ getaway to Europe?" She asks, the word romantic soaked in sarcasm.

"I recall telling you a great many things about it. Regrettably, I may have told you too much, especially regarding the night we came home, but—"

"I'm not talking about that,” Catarina interrupts. Magnus squints.

She lets out a soft sigh. "Maybe this will refresh your memory, it went something like this,” she stands. "Oh, Catarina you should have seen it! One moment I'm bracing for my death and the next Alexander rushes in! Arrows flying! Like a knight!" She moves her arms striking different poses mocking Magnus' theatrics.

Magnus tries to hide his amusement by pushing his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. "It was very heroic,” he mutters as Catarina continues.

"It was like living a fairy tale! He was so brave, so dashing—“

"When have I ever used the term 'dashing'?" Magnus asks, knowing he's going unheard.

"And then we came home and he took me an—"

"Not that your reenactment isn't riveting, though inaccurate,” Magnus interjects, "I was being serious."

"So was I,” Catarina shrugs "and my impression was spot on and you know it,” she grins.

Magnus shakes his head, rubbing at his temple.

"This is really bothering you huh?”, Catarina asks

"I don't want to mess this up. He's already put up with so much because of me."

"Do you truly believe he's just 'putting up’ with you?"

"No…"

"Magnus, do you know what I remember most about your regalement of the Crimson Hand ordeal?" Catarina asks sitting back down next to him on the couch.

"How right you were when you told Ragnor and I to quit trying to out-drink eachother?"

"I _remember_ " she emphasizes rolling her eyes "how surprised you were at Alecs' reaction to the whole deal. I remember you telling me that it didn't matter to him. That despite everything that happened he was just happy to spend time with you." She brushes a piece of Magnus's hair off his forehead.

"He adores you, Magnus, anyone with eyes can see that" she rests her elbow on the back of the couch cushion.

"I seem to recall you telling me that dating a Shadowhunter was my 'most suicidal idea yet'?" Magnus asks raising an eyebrow.

"I admit I had my reservations." Catarina shrugs, "He won points when he came with you to help with the young werewolf girl and he more than earned my favor the night of Malcolm's party. And he'll continue to earn my favor so long as he continues to make you happy. I want what's best for you Magnus, and I can say with certainty, I haven't seen you this genuinely happy since Etta."

Magnus smiled.

It felt like an eternity since he had felt a love like he had then. There had been others, of course, after Etta had left him and more after she had long left this Earth. At that time, centuries and bodies blurred together for Magnus. His heart stumbled its way through the dark, dazed in a flurry of affairs, learning to find solace in the growing hollowness. Until Alec. His Alexander, whose earnest passion breathed new life into Magnus' calcifying soul.

Alec's love and Magnus' love for Alec was something he'd never felt before with anyone, not even Etta. It was a love that made him believe in eternity. _It's terrifying_ Magnus thought, and he would face all the horrors of Edom to keep it.

"I am happy," he says finally. "More than I ever thought possible."

Catarina gives the hand in his lap a squeeze. "It shows. And don't you think Alec is just as happy?"

"I would hope..."

"I think you'd know if he wasn't. Not to mention you'd have your Shadowhunter posse knocking down your door if that was the case."

Magnus snorts "They are not my—" but Catarina waves him off before he can object.

"Uh-huh, now I won't hear any more of this 'am I good enough, oh woe is me' nonsense. Look at everything you two have been through, look at everything you have accomplished _together_. He's never wavered. Not once. Love is not based on a scale or some give and take ratio. It's unconditional."

"I know," Magnus says quietly.

"Good. So then" Catarina says scooting in closer. Magnus' eyes go wide as she cups the side of face pulling him down to her eye level, their noses touching. "You listen to me and you listen well, Magnus Bane" her navy eyes as fierce as an ocean storm. " _You_ are enough. You are _always_ enough. Got it? And I demand an invitation to the wedding."

Magnus nodded slowly, blinking the wetness from his eyes, a retort fast on his tongue when his magic twitched. From behind them, Magnus hears the familiar click of the door.

"Magnus?" a voice calls out. "You home? I brought dinner."

Catarina sits back against the couch cushion and Magnus rubs the back of his palms over his eyes, snapping his fingers to fix the smudged coal. "In here!" Magnus calls out.

"You weren't answering my texts so I just went to the Thai place we like and— oh hello." Alec comes to a dead stop at the end of the entryway. "Am I interrupting?" He asks looking to Catarina then to the take out bag in his hand. "Do you? Uh, would you? I'm not sure if I picked anything you would like, but I'm sure Magnus could just" he makes a waving gesture with his free hand, "you know." He glances back over to Magnus who gives him a sweet smile.

"I appreciate the offer, but I really should be going.” She stretches her arms over her head, giving Magnus' thigh a quick pat before standing. "I've got patients I need to check in on in the morning."

She turns to Magnus as he stands up behind her, his arms outstretched.

"It was good to see you, Magnus," she says giving him a squeeze.

"Likewise my sweet _Mazarine_."

Alec watches as Catarina lifts her foot slightly to jab her knee into Magnus' leg.

She pulls back to look at Magnus, pointing a finger at him "you remember what I said,” she instructs as she begins to make her way out of the loft.

"I will. And Catarina,” Magnus calls causing her to turn over her shoulder. "Thank you."

She smiles. Giving a wave, and as she walks past Alec, she gives him a pat on the shoulder and tender smile.

Alec's eyes follow her as she leaves, the door to the loft giving a soft click behind her.

"My apologies darling, Catarina and I were chatting and I'm afraid I didn't hear my phone go off. Everything all right at the Institute?"

Alec turns back to Magnus, "huh? Yeah, everything's fine. Ran into some Scorpios. Made it back around 4 this morning...texted you right before I passed out. Slept most of the day. Sorry, I know I had said I'd be back by morning,” Alec says rubbing the back of his neck.

"As long as you return to me unharmed, I can hardly complain," Magnus says as he steps into Alecs' space leaning down slightly to kiss him. He'd meant for it to be chaste, but the moment their lips meet Magnus is overcome by the worry, relief, and weight of his and Catarina's conversation. His hands move to find the belt loops of Alecs jeans so he can pull him closer.

Alec lets out a small gasp before relaxing into the kiss. His hand grips the handle of the takeout bag, while the other comes to rest on the back of Magnus' neck.

When they part, they're both panting. "What was that for?" Alec asks, his lips red, eyes glossed over.

"No reason." Magnus lies. "A welcome back of sorts I suppose,” he shrugs.

"Maybe I should sleep at the Institute more often" Alec teases.

"Only if you promise to at least tell me that you'll be at the institute. You aren't the only one who needs their beauty sleep,” Magnus retorts.

Alec hangs his head, "I know. I'm really sorry. My phone died right after I texted you and by the time we got back, I was so tired I didn't even think to text you from Jace 's phone and-"

Magnus puts a finger to Alec's lips. "never mind that, I wasn't trying to guilt you. I meant what I said earlier. As long as you return to me unharmed, I have little to complain about." He smiles. "Now, I believe you mentioned dinner?"

There’s a look in Magnus’ eyes, Alec can see. It’s similar to the look Magnus had outside of Taki's bar the night of their first date or the night they returned home from Rome. And there’s a heaviness in the room he had felt when he first walked in.Alec wonders if it's related to whatever he and Catarina had been talking about. He wants to ask, but instead, he holds up the bag.

"Wonderful!" Magnus claps, spinning on his heel to head towards the kitchen.

_Maybe later_ Alec thinks as he follows Magnus into the kitchen. He watches as Magnus summons food for Chairman Meow while talking about plans on opening a café for cats.

He thinks back to the way Magnus kissed him. The way he tried to shrug it off as casual. But Alec knows him better than that.

"Magnus," Alec says coming up behind him. He barely hears Magnus respond before he's grabbing the collar of Magnus’ shirt and pulling him into a kiss. It's soft, just a brush of lips and tongue. He feels Magnus hum as he leans to press their foreheads together, "I missed you too."

Magnus smiles, "welcome home, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> Mazarine is a species of blue butterfly
> 
> “ _Maybe later_ Alec thinks.” —-> possibility of a part 2??? yes????


End file.
